In this disclosure, where a document, an act, and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then such reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act, and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at a priority date, publicly available, known to a public, part of common general knowledge, and/or otherwise constitutes any prior art under any applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to any attempt to solve any problem with which this disclosure may be concerned with. Further, nothing is disclaimed.
There is a difficulty in introducing a fluid into an air conditioning system. Likewise, there is a difficulty in introducing a fluid into a refrigeration system. Accordingly, there is a desire to address at least one of such difficulties.